politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rekish Conquest
The Rekish Conquest began on 10/18/15 with the attack of Get Turnt, TechnoTitLand. The leading cause for this was resources. Rekishstein was running low on resources, and decided to, amidst the Third Great War, attack the nation for it's supply; having not been attacked for many Orbis years due to it's protection by the BoC, and BoC being busy attacking the other alliances in the war, Rekishstein took action and attacked. After 1 day, Rekishstein managed to achieve their first clearly successful victory on enemy territory. After Rekishstein successfully forced TechnoTitLand to surrender, they attacked Cambdon. In Rekishstein In Rekishstein, many protests occured. People against the raiding of other nations even engaged in riots, causing over $300,000 of damage to Rekishstein. One man even took it to the next level, suicide bombing a tank manufacturing facility. The Rekish Invasion of TechnoTitLand This began on 10/18/15, with the attack of Get Turnt, a city in TechnoTitLand: The Battle of Get Turnt Rekish soldiers attacked the city with tanks and soldiers. Rekishstein achieved slight victory, taking the outskirts of the city. Rekish soldiers were ordered to enter homes and take all money, resources, and valuables and load them onto trucks which went back to Rekishstein. Rekish Casualties: *11,972 soldiers *419 tanks TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *6,873 soldiers *167 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $170,000 worth in loot Second Battle of Get Turnt Rekish soldiers who had stayed after the first battle attacked again after darkness fell. This was mostly a stalemate, with Rekishstein achieving merely a Phyrric victory over TechnoTitLand. Rekish Casualties: *11,382 soldiers *0 tanks TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *4,089 soldiers *43 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $73,000 worth in loot Third Battle of Get Turnt After the second battle, Rekish soldiers rested, and reenforcements were sent, as well as more supplies. The Rekish soldiers attacked again later that day. Rekishstein achieved success. Rekish Casualties: *8,439 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *3,714 soldiers *40 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $154,000 worth in loot Battle of Turn Down for What After the immense triumph at Get Turnt, Rekish forces regrouped and attacked the city of Turn Down for What. It was an immense victory. Rekish Casualties: *7,909 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *4,120 soldiers *44 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $232,000 in loot Battle of Drop it Like Its Hot Continuing it's winning streak, Rekishstein successfully took over Drop it Like Its Hot. They also managed to disable TechnoTitLand of all soldiers except for those who claimed shelter in tanks which hadn't yet been destroyed. Rekish Casualties: *6,241 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *889 soldiers *40 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $231,000 in loot Final Battle of Get Turnt Citizens of Get Turnt brought an uprising against Rekish forces occupying the city. Rekish troops were sent to fight them. Rekish Casualites: *8,479 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *2,375 citizens *32 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx $60,000 in loot found hidden in various buildings Battle of Drop the Bass Rekishstein dropped the bass on Drop the Bass. Rekish Casualties: * 6,422 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *37 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $217,000 in loot Battle of Deez Nuts Rekishstein invaded Deez Nuts and crushed them. Rekish Casualties: *5,512 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *34 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $182,000 in loot Second Battle of Turn Down for What Rekish spies revealed that many TechnoTitLandian tank-builders were building tanks for newly recruited soldiers to use. They also revealed the location of the Supreme Douche Bag, the leader of TechnoTitLand. Rekish Casualties: *5,795 soldiers TechnoTitLandian Casualties: *37 tanks TechnoTitLandian Losses: *Approx. $194,000 in loot The Surrender TechnoTitLand surrendered to Rekish forces on 10/20/15. TechnoTitLand gave Rekishstein $360,483.55, 2,792.00 food, 91.00 munitions, 5.00 gasoline, 0.00 steel, and 0.04 aluminum. Rekish Invasion of Cambdon The Invasion of Cambdon began on 10/22/15. The Blockade of Cambdon Rekishstein sent ships to blockade the nation of Cambdon, preventing all international trade. Rekish Casualties: *1 ship Cambdonian Casualties: *2 ships Cambdonian Losses: *International trade disabled Category:Rekishstein Category:Moog Suomfasse Category:Nation Wars